La sonrisa de un demente
by Lyra-Acuario
Summary: Fue una relacion prohibida en un principio, entonces ¿porque quejarse? ¿porque decir la verdad? que el amarte me hace sufrir, pero aun asi, no quiero perderte, porque eres lo mas importante para mi. TomxBill TH
1. Chapter 1

**La sonrisa de un demente**

Por Lyraacuario

_**Mentiroso**_

_**Ricardo Arjona**_

_Yo no quería mentir_

_Me hiciste un mentiroso_

_Hoy digo lo que tú quieres oír_

_Como un acto piadoso_

_Yo no quería huir_

_Me hiciste un fugitivo_

_Con tal de no reñir_

_Me invento algún motivo_

Capitulo

Porque el amarte me duele

Aquellos viajeros silenciosos se escaparon por sus mejillas sonrojadas. Bill frunció el seño, mientras con su mano acallaba los sollozos que amenazaban con ser mas escandalosos. Él, estaba solo en la habitación de aquel hotel, con la soledad en penumbras y la ventana entreabierta, permitiendo que las frías ráfagas de viento se colasen, calando los huesos y el corazón herido del pelinegro.

-maldición- escapo con frustración de sus labios, sentado sobre la cama con las manos cubriendo su rostro -¿Por qué sigo aquí?- formulo con mayor impotencia.

Se sentía peor el saber la verdad. El saber todo y no poder hacer nada. El querer a alguien podría llegar a ser realmente doloroso, pero aun más doloroso era que aquella persona te correspondiera, y aun así le mintiese con tanto descaro.

-como si mentir fuese un acto de piedad- susurro Bill mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior, haciendo que un hilo escarlata resbalara por su quijada.

Era en aquellos momentos en que no comprendía nada, por que él se contradecía, porque el estar en los brazos del mayor era conocer a eternidad, los minutos que eran eternos como fugaces, todo tan real y al mismo tiempo como un sueño.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Allí entro el joven castaño, su gemelo mayor por tan solo unos minutos. Bill de inmediato se levanto y se encontró con la mirada de Tom.

-Bi-Billa- hablo al verle despierto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- interrogo en modo reclamo, sin poder evitar que las lagrimas cayesen -¡no creas que no te vi!- el mayor sintió un nudo en su garganta.

-¿me estabas expiando?-

-¡no necesito expiarte para enterarme de todo!- replico -¿eres tonto o que? ¿No te das cuenta que somos famosos?- Tom no contesto -¡eres un gran imbécil! ¡Nunca piensas en las cosas!-

-Bill- fue a hablar pero el menor le interrumpió.

-¡cállate! ¡No quiero escucharte!- grito -¡mentiroso!- acuso tapándose los oídos infantilmente, pero era que no quería escuchar a Tom, no quería verle, porque sabia, que con solo la sonrisa de el acabaría cediendo.

_Total que sigo siendo_

_El mismo que yo he sido_

_Y si es que soy distinto_

_Lo soy solo contigo_

_Con tal de dibujarte_

_En el rostro una sonrisa_

_Mentir se hizo un ejercicio_

_Soy un embustero_

-Bill- llamo de nuevo el mayor acercándose, el vocalista retrocedió.

-¡vete!- ordeno. Tom suspiro cansado, compartían la misma habitación.

-Bill escúchame- pidió.

-¡estoy harto!- grito -¡harto de ti, de todas tus mentiras! ¿Por qué insistes en no ver que me duele?- Tom sintió una daga atravesar su corazón.

-¡tú eres lo más importante para mí!- replico.

-¡no es suficiente!- contraataco el menor -¿crees que es suficiente con decir te amo?- interrogo, pero no espero respuesta -¡por supuesto que no es suficiente!-

-se que estas molesto pero escucha…-

-¿escucha?- interrumpió -¿debo escuchar nuevamente la misma excusa?- acuso –que soy el importante, que solo me amas a mi… pero que aun así no puedes evitar cambiar tu modo de ser, dime ¿es esa la excusa que me darás ahora?- Tom no contesto -¡eso duele Tomas!-

El mayor sintió un escalofrió al escuchar a Bill llamarle por el nombre completo.

-me duele…y no sabes cuanto- Bill se dejo caer de rodillas –cuando leo las revista, cuando se que lo mismo que haces conmigo lo haces con otras… ¿Cómo puedes mentir mirando a los ojos?-

-A ti es al único que amo- se defendió el guitarrista.

_Una mentira que te haga feliz_

_Vale más que una verdad que te amargue la vida_

_Una mentira hará crecer mi nariz a cambio de libertad_

_Y de aferrarte a mi vida_

_Que hago para que me entiendas_

_Que si miento es porque nunca creerías_

_Que en el sitio donde este_

_Siempre estaré pensando en ti_

-¿Cómo lo sigues haciendo a pesar de que te digo que me duele?- se quejo bañado en lagrimas, el mayor se acerco, arrodillándose para quedar a la misma altura -¿Por qué te aprovechas de los sentimientos de los demás?-

-No lo hago Billa- susurro el mayor, acariciando la mejilla del menor, limpiando con su pulgar algunos rastros de lágrimas.

-sabes que te amo- murmuro Bill con las lagrimas, sintiendo la caricia del mayor –porque eres un maldito si lo sabes-

Tom no pudo evitar sonreír al recibir aquel te amo, por lo que se acerco un poco mas, para poder tomar el rostro del menor entre sus manos.

-Billa- llamo –mírame-

-no quiero- corto el vocalista con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-mírame- pidió de nuevo el mayor. Bill cerro sus puños con frustración sin poder evitarlo levanto su vista.

-idiota-

-mira como tienes esos ojos-

-no creas que es por mi culpa- acuso el menor. El castaño sonrió forzado, para luego acercarse y darle unos cuantos besos, limpiando las lágrimas.

-perdón por ser tan maldito- pidió el castaño. El menor sintió un nudo en su garganta.

-no me importa que seas un maldito- contesto –lo que me molesta es que lo sabes y no haces nada para solucionarlo-

-lo siento-

-no me pidas disculpas si ni siquiera lo sientes-

-no, es que de verdad lo siento- repitió Tom mirándole directamente a los ojos –no sabes cuanto me duele verte llorar-

-es por tu culpa- afirmo el menor.

-lo se- acepto Tom –a veces me pregunto ¿Cómo una persona tan maravillosa como tu esta conmigo?-

-porque soy un idiota- acepto el vocalista –pero algún día me cansare- advirtió el pelinegro separándose un poco –te lo digo en serio Tom, me cansare…. De que me mientas a los ojos-

-te amo-

-no lo soluciones así- regaño el gemelo menor levantándose y sentándose en la cama. El mayor le miro desde allí.

-se que no soluciona nada- hablo –pero te amo, y esa es mi única verdad-

-idiota- Bill se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama.

-no te voy a perder- hablo Tom, caminado hasta el pelinegro, subiéndose sobre el mientras con su mano levanta el mentón del menor para que le mirase –Bill-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo tendrás esa confianza ciega?- pregunto el menor mirándole.

-Confió en ti- hablo Tom.

-Pero yo no en ti-

-me basta con que estés a mi lado- Bill le golpeo la mano para que le soltase el mentón.

-¿Cómo puedo amar y odiar a una persona al mismo tiempo?-

_Que culpa tengo yo_

_Del crimen y el castigo_

_De creer que por amor_

_Dejamos de ser amigos_

_Si te fijaste en mí_

_No fue por ser un santo_

_Lo que te gusto de mí_

_Hoy te provoca llanto_

-No lo se- respondió –pero no me dejes ¿vale?- pregunto, pero antes de que Bill le contestase se acerco y unió sus labios a los del menor, depositando lo que en un principio fue un beso suave, pero que después con algo de presión fue un poco mas desesperado.

Bill no pudo evitar dejar escapar un débil gemido, al sentir las manos del mayor colarse bajo su ropa. Se odio a si mismo, como caía tan fácilmente en los brazos de Tom. Como, después de noches de insomnio donde el único sonido eran sus malditos sollozos, acababa en los brazos de Tom, gimiendo bajo aquellas caricias. Bajo esos dedos que habían delineado todo su cuerpo, incluyendo algunas lagrimas.

-Idio…ahh- gimió Bill, al sentir como las manos del chico de las rastras se colaban por su pantalón. Despojándole rápidamente de cada una de sus prendas. Por un momento, el pelinegro empujo levemente al mayor, como pidiendo sin sonidos que le dejara en paz. Pero Tom no era de los que se iban sin conseguir lo que quería, y antes de que pudiese hacer algo mas. Ambos se hallaban desnudos sobre las sabanas, con gotas perladas sobre la piel.

-shsss- pidió el castaño invadiendo la boca del menor –todo esta bien- Bill frunció un poco el seño, molesto de esa actitud relajada por parte del mayor. Entonces, en un acto de venganza, bajo sus uñas por las espalda del guitarrista, haciéndole escapar un gemido de dolor mas unas pequeñas gotas escarlatas.

-es-eso-do-dolió- tartamudeo el chico de las rastras contra el oído de Bill –si después hago algo que te moleste no te quejes- advirtió.

-siempre haces cosas que me moles…ahh- gimió al sentir como el castaño lamia el lóbulo de su oreja, comenzando a jugar con el, hasta acabar mordiéndolo. Bill no pudo evitar delinear la espalda del mayor, pero esta vez sin arañarlo, solo trazando sus músculos con las yemas de los dedos, disfrutando de la sensación bajo sus dedos.

_Para que armo la guerra_

_Siéndote sincero_

_Mentir es una forma_

_De decir te quiero_

_Con tal de no ser blanco_

_De tus peores enojos_

_Miento como un enfermo_

_Y viéndote a los ojos_

Los suspiros escapaban inconscientemente de su boca, aun si no quería, Tom era el único que podía hacerle gemir así, a pesar de querer odiarle tanto, de que querer apartarlo de su lado. No podía, simplemente el hecho de pensar estar lejos de Tom, era mas doloroso que pensar que estaba con el y que quizás al rato con otra.

Sin poder evitarlo un viajero solitario se deslizo por su mejilla, justo en el momento en que Tom dejaba pequeños chupones por su cuello. El mayor sintió el sabor salado en sus labios, levantando la vista para ver que era lo que hacia llorar a su gemelo.

-Billy- le llamo, mirándole a los ojos y colocando una mano en su mejilla.

-no-no es nada- contesto el gemelo desviándole la mirada y quitando aquella mano de su mejilla.

-pero…-

-no digas nada- le interrumpió –solo sigue- pidió.

-per-o-

Antes de que Tom siguiese argumentando, el menor de los gemelos se apodero de sus labios, invadiéndole con cierto toque de brusquedad que obligo al guitarrista a corresponderle, permitiéndose así un baile, donde ambas lenguas se movían al ritmo de la pasión, explorando cada rincón escondido, dejando que sus cuerpos se extasiaran de ellos mismos.

Tom podía sentir el cuerpo de su menor temblar bajo el; sus manos que se cernían en la delgada cintura del pelinegro pegando su cuerpo contra el, adorando la sensación de tenerle así, rozándose entre ellos mismos, como fantaseaba con esos momentos, parecía como si se estuviese en otro planeta, un mundo donde solo ellos existiesen.

Pero, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba absorbido por las sensación que el cuerpo ajeno le provocaba, no podía evitar sentir un poco de frustración, el no poder entender a si menor, el no saber que era lo que le hacia sufrir, llorar en silencio…

Él creía hacer todo lo posible para hacerle feliz, para no verle sufrir. Pero ahora, le veía llorar y ni derecho tenia a preguntar el porque, eso le hacia sentir mal.

Una espasmo de placer se extendió en su cuerpo, al sentir como el gemelo menor acaba arriba de el, haciendo un trayecto de besos húmedos desde su clavícula hasta su pecho. Dedicándose a succionar su piel, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas, para luego entretenerse jugueteando con su ombligo.

No supo en que momento los papeles se invirtieron, ni cuando él era el que estaba gimiendo sujetado a las sabanas, pero solo pudo morderse el labio inferior haciendo que hilo carmesí se resbalase por el, debido a los gemidos desesperados que querían escapar de su garganta. Bill había envuelto con su cálida boca su miembro endurecido, mientras comenzaba a succionar de manera tortuosa, haciendo que el mismo se llevase una mano una mano a la boca, para no hacer resonar su voz por la habitación.

Aun así, las respiraciones agitadas hacían eco, mas el sonido de la fricción y los cuerpos bañados en sudor. Tom no quería esclavizar a Bill haciendo eso, aunque le encantase las sensaciones que le producían, no quería correrse en su boca, no, el quería hacerle suyo. Como siempre lo hacia, como adoraba hacerlo a pesar de las ciento de veces que lo habían hecho.

Le encantaba tener a Bill, hacerle gemir, estar dentro de el.

En un movimiento, aparto a Bill y lo hizo acostarse mientras acariciaba lentamente la mejilla del menor, haciendo que su mano bajase hasta poder encontrar la entrada del vocalista, comenzando a prepararlo. Siempre procuraba hacerlo lo mas lento posible, para no herirle, aunque a veces estaba tan desesperado que le hacia suyo en un arranque.

Pero, en esos momentos estaba siendo lo mas sumiso posible, por lo que comenzó a introducir sus dedos lentamente, uno tras otro haciendo tijeras y preparándolo debidamente, sintiendo que ambos alientos acelerados se encontraban, a pesar de los gemidos que eran liberados en la habitación.

-¡haz-hazlo!- pidió el menor a pesar de que el castaño quería prepararlo mas.

A el no le importaba eso, sabia que en los arranques de placer no se sentía nada, tan solo el mariposeo y las corrientes que hacían temblar todo su cuerpo. El resto era solo una pared en blanco, los sentimientos simplemente se olvidaban, si Tom le hacia llorar cuando acabase, si Tom le iba a abandonar algún día… todo eso quedaba después, para la mentiras de ambos.

El castaño asintió, dándole un beso y comenzando a introducirse en el, quería ir despacio pero parecía que el menor tenia prisa, no se le hacia extraño, Bill era incomprensible para el. Nunca entendería lo que pensaba este, a pesar de querer intentarlo.

Comenzó a embestirlo, de manera lenta que fue aumentando de ritmo, haciendo fricción entre ambos, un débil sonido con el choque de su cadera y las nalgas de su gemelo, acompañados de los gemidos de ambos que hacían eco en la habitación, sus respiraciones aceleradas que seguían un mismo compas, el sudor que bañaba sus cuerpos.

-ahh…To…Tomy!- gimió el menor al sentirse llegar, Tom no tardo en alcanzarle, así juntos, llegaron a la cupiste donde todos sus sentidos quedaron en blanco, sintiendo el espasmo de placer que se extendía en ambos cuerpos, el mayor cayo cansado sobre el menor, aun si salir de el, solo esperando que su respiración se regulase.

-te amo, mi Billa- susurro el chico de las rastras aun con su respiración acelerada. Bill sonrió débilmente, acariciando los cabellos del mayor con su mano izquierda.

-Yo también- murmuro sintiendo pesados los ojos –ese es el motivo…por el que…yo sigo- Tom levanto una ceja e iba a preguntar que quería decir, cuando vio que el pelinegro tenia los ojos cerrados, sumergido en un profundo sueño.

El castaño salió de él, tomando la sabana y arropando ambos cuerpo, atrayendo al gemelo menor contra su pecho. Comenzando a acariciar sus cabellos, a pesar de sentirse cansada y de saber que Bill ya estaba en sueños.

-Seguimos sin comprendernos- murmuro –sin saber que es lo que piensas-

Y le parecía estúpido como irónico, el no comprenderse a pesar de ser gemelos, a pesar de tener los mismos sentimientos.

Bill era un enigma para el, como el lo era para el menor. Ambos fingiendo que no había nada de que quejarse, puesto que su relación en un principio estaba prohibida; y así seguían, hiriéndose en el silencio. Sin decir la verdad: que Bill fingía ser feliz a pesar de estar sufriendo, que Tom fingía ser un maldito porque no aceptaba que le amaba demasiado al punto de sentirse inseguro.

Por eso continuaban aquel trayecto sin saber a que rumbo les llevaría, posando la sonrisa de un demente, que escondía una mentira perfecta. Todo encajado como un rompecabezas, donde cada pieza llevaba una punzada de dolor.

Que se amaban demasiado al punto que debían herirse entre ellos, para saber que existían que era cierto.

**Bill: Solo porque te amo puedo seguir a tu lado.**

**Tom: solo porque te amo puedo ser como soy.**

**Porque sin ti, la vida para mi no tendría sentido.**

_Una mentira que te haga feliz_

_Vale más que una verdad que te amargue la vida_

_Una mentira hará crecer mi nariz a cambio de libertad_

_Y de aferrarte a mi vida_

_Que hago para que me entiendas_

_Que si miento es porque nunca creerías_

_Que en el sitio donde este_

_Siempre estaré pensando en ti_

_Que en el sitio donde este_

_Siempre estaré pensando en ti_

**:..:..:..:…FIN...:..:..:..:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken.**

**Por Lyra_Acuario**

El bullicio ambiente se extendía por todo el local, la gente que bailaba al ritmo de la música. Las risas que se convertían en ecos rellenando aquel lugar. Bill clavo su orbes miel al frente, en aquella figura alta, con ropas excesivamente grandes para alguien como el. Suspiro cuando vio aquella joven rubia acercarse a el. Abrió su boca, en una suplica silenciosa: por favor no lo hagas. Pero la mano de aquella chica ya estaba descaradamente en la entrepierna del mayor, a quien no le incomodo en lo absoluto.

El joven pelinegro cerro sus puños, con frustración y desesperación, no podía hacer nada, después de todo, el era solo eso, un hermano, que por relaciones prohibidas que tuviese con Tom no podría impedirle que estuviese con otras.

Sintió el dolor en su pecho, las enormes ganas de acabarlo todo. De caminar hacia el y tomarlo por los hombros, decirle a gritos que ya estaba cansado.

Pero sonrió de forma deprimente, de alguien que esta resignado y camino a un paso tan seguro y a la vez frustrado, en dirección al chico de las rastras, que sonría mientras la chica se ofrecía mas a el.

-Bill.- El vocalista freno su trayecto, pues una voz conocida le llamo. Giro y vio ante el su manager, David. Sonrió fingidamente y levanto una ceja en interrogación. –Necesito hablar contigo.-

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestiono sin mucho interés, solo quería ir hacia su gemelo, aparecer ante el y decirle: te estoy viendo ¿aun así seguirás con ella?

Pero, parecía que lo que David quería decirle era importante. Sus ojos lo denotaban.

-¿No puede esperar?- interrogo. El mayor negó con la cabeza.

-Quizás pueda esperar.- Cambio de opinión de repente –Pero creo, que cuanto antes lo sepas, es mejor Bill.- El menor le miro confundido, había algún en su tono de voz que le preocupaba.

-Yo…- Giro su vista hacia el mayor, este se hallaba en un apasionado beso con la joven rubia. Sintió su estomago revolverse; rápidamente aparto su vista, justo cuando un mesero pasaba, extendió la mano y tomo aquel vaso de alcohol, bebiéndolo de largo.

-Hey.- Le llamo preocupado el manager, sin comprender bien la actitud del menor -¿Estas bien?- pregunto.

-Es-Estoy bien.- Corto el menor, aun sintiendo el ardor en su garganta. -¿Me decías? ¿Quieres hablar conmigo? Ahora estoy disponible.- David levanto una ceja, sin entender al vocalista. Suspiro, se dio vuelta y le indico con un vago gesto con la mano, que le siguiese. Bill no se inmuto, de inmediato le siguió.

Sentía su cabeza darle vueltas, de verdad que se había excedido, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? El dolor le taladraba el alma, se sentía frustrado y desecho porque, a pesar de que su relación con el gemelo mayor había avanzado a pasos de gigante.

-El no puede evitar seguir siéndome infiel.- murmuro bajito, tan inaudible, que cuando David volteo a verlo ni enterado estaba.

-Aquí esta bien.- Bill miro a su alrededor, al parecer estaban en una habitación solos. Esto le incomodo, e inconscientemente su mente se imagino una escena que le hizo retroceder, lejos de David. -¿Qué sucede?- cuestiono al verlo retroceder.

-No.- Negó Bill –No es nada.- rio forzado. David asintió.

-Bill, por favor siéntate.- Pidió amablemente –Lo que tengo que hablar quizás tome tiempo.- El moreno levanto una ceja en signo de interrogación, el castaño suspiro repitiendo su petición –Siéntate.- El pelinegro dudoso obedeció.

-¿Qué sucede? Tu tono no me gusta.- David rio forzado.

-No son malas noticias las que te tengo Bill.- Negó con la cabeza –Por el contrario creo que son oportunidades valiosas para ti.- Ahora Bill frunció mas el seño, si antes no entendía, ahora menos. Llevo una mano a su cabeza, sosteniéndola. Había comenzado a dolerle.

-Habla claro.- Ordeno. El mayor asintió.

-Bill, la compañía quiera hacer un contrato contigo.- dijo –Solo tu.- Hablo –Sin Tom, Georg, ni Gustav.- Los ojos del menor se abrieron como platos, bastante sorprendido. –Sabes que tienes talento, y si la banda a salido a adelante es por ti.- Hablo.

-Me…me estas diciendo…- murmuro Bill.

-Te estoy diciendo que la compañía te esta ofreciendo un contracto para ti solo, ganarías mas como solista.- dijo un poco inquieto.

-Pero…- Un nudo doloroso se hizo en la garganta del menor. -¿Tom?-

-No siempre van a estar juntos ¿cierto?- Eso fue una daga dolorosa que atravesó el corazón de Bill, se levanto como impulsado por un resorte del sillón. Caminando, por no decir corriendo hasta la puerta -¡Bill!- exclamo el manager sorprendido por esa actitud.

-Déjame en paz.- ordeno –Quiero hablar con Tom.- Y abandono la habitación. David no dijo nada, sabia que era una decisión difícil, tan difícil que necesitaba tiempo, fue por eso que decidió decírselo a Bill lo antes posible.

-Lo siento.- Susurro David –Pero es tiempo de que elijas.-

::::….::::….:::….::::….:::::…

El menor corrió como alma que llevaba el demonio, empujando una que otra persona que se atravesaba al frente. Sentía su corazón en la garganta, el dolor que se posaba en la boca de su estomago. Solo un pensamiento recorría su mente, y este era: debemos hablar, Tom.

Entonces con su mirada rebusco en todos los rincones, buscando con desesperación al mayor. En ningún lado, sintió su vista nublarse, quizás eran lagrimas de impotencia de no conseguir lo que deseaba.

Justo en esos instantes Gustav paso a su lado; sin dudarlo alargo su mano sujetándolo fuertemente por el brazo.

-¿Dónde esta Tom?- Cuestiono a modo orden. El baterista levanto las cejas.

-Le vi salir.- Hablo un poco asustado por la actitud de Bill, por poco y deja caer el vaso de Vodka que tenia en la mano derecha. –Le vi salir con una rubia.- agrego. –Supongo que estarán en el hotel.- El agarre de Bill se suavizo, mientras sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos. –Bill ¿estas bien?- cuestiono preocupado.

-Yo…yo…- Miro el vaso de Gustav, sin dudarlo se lo arrebato y lo bebió de largo.

-¡Bill!- Exclamo quitándoselo, pero el menor ya lo había bebido completo. Gustav le miro sorprendido. –Amigo, oye ¿estas bien?- El menor no respondió, solo le dio la espalda, pero cuando sintió que el baterista le iba a seguir le murmuro –Me iré al hotel.- Gustav se quedo estático, bastante confundido, pero cuando quiso hablar, el menor ya había desaparecido de su vista.

-

Estaba tan desesperado por llegar al hotel y encarar a Tom, que le importo muy poco si pago demás al taxista. De inmediato ingreso en el majestuoso edificio, pulsando el botón del ascensor.

-¡Vamos! Maldita sea… muévete!- Pero las puertas no se abrían y el no tenia nada de paciencia. Sin pensar, porque de hecho no lo estaba haciendo, tomo el camino más largo: las escaleras, comenzando a subirlas de dos en dos, pues sus piernas eran largas.

-

-¡ah! Ven…- Susurro aquella mujer contra el lóbulo de la oreja del mayor. Ambos ya estaban más que acomodados en la cama, con sus cuerpos a piel descubierta. Ambos jadeaban mientras sentían sus cuerpos bañados en sudor.

Tom había bebido tanto, que ya ni idea sabia de con quien estaba. Pero eso si, podría haber ingerido docenas de alcohol, que el siempre se cuidaba, por lo que mientras tomaba y abría el condón. La puerta de la habitación se abrió en dos, haciendo que ambos de sobresaltaran.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio. Bill se sostenía contra la pared, con su respiración a mil y bastante pálido. Tom trago un poco saliva, de hecho se sentía asustado, pero los efectos del alcohol le hacían mostrar una expresión relajada.

-Necesito hablar AHORA contigo.- Miro a la chica –Largo.- Ordeno, la mujer le miro con una ceja alzada. Tom sonrió forzado, tomando una toalla de baño y cubriéndose.

-Por tu bien, hazle caso.- murmuro, la chica le miro enfadada. Con algo de furia, tomo sus ropas, vistiéndose a una velocidad impresionante, pero justo, antes de salir de la habitación, una sonora bofetada resonó en las paredes.

Minutos después la chica salía, cerrando la puerta y Bill miraba a Tom quien se sobaba su mejilla.

-¿te dolió?- cuestiono acercándose, y acariciándole la mejilla. El castaño le miro extrañado.

-estoy bien.- contesto bajando la guardia. -¿De que quie…?-

Otra bofetada sonó en la habitación. Los ojos del castaño se abrieron a la par, su mano se cubrió la mejilla donde Bill le había bofeteado.

-¡eres un maldito!- Le acuso enfadado el menor, quizás y aun tenia las gotas de alcohol por su sangre. Pero estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo, como para saber que Tom le estaba siendo infiel. -¿Por qué aun sigues sin comprender lo que te digo?- El mayor le miro, con muchas ganas de responder, pero aun así no dijo nada. -¡te lo dije! ¡Te lo he advertido! Dime, ¿Cuántas veces van ya?-

No hubo respuesta. El pelinegro no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayesen, sintiendo el dolor como droga por sus venas. Aun su respiración era dificultosa.

-No entiendes ¿cierto?- pregunto –No lo piensas entender, es mas, ni siquiera te esfuerzas.-

-Billa yo…-

-¡no me digas Billa maldita sea!- le interrumpió -¡no intentes manipularme!- Reclamo. Tom no dijo nada –De verdad lo pensé, lo desee Tomas, que a pesar de todos estos inconvenientes nuestras relación no iba a acabar.- Ahora si los ojos del mayor se abrieron con miedo.

-Bill yo te amo.- hablo tan rápido como pudo, el menor sonrió irónicamente.

-¿Y que?- replico –Yo también lo hago, y aun así planeo dejarte.- El castaño se acerco a el tomándolo por los hombros, pero el menor saco fuerzas de donde podía y lo empujo, haciéndole caer en la cama. –No me toques.- exigió –No respires mi aire si solo vas a hacerme sufrir.-

-¡escúchame!- pidió.

-No.- Le interrumpió –basta ya, hoy escúchame solo a mi.- Tom no dijo nada –te lo dije, sabes que te amo, que eres importante para mi, que aunque eres el infierno también eres el cielo para mi.-

-Tambie…-

-¡que te calles!- ordeno de nuevo –Pero hay un limite Tom, y crees que este amor lo soportara todo.-

-¡Es invencible!- apoyo el guitarrista. Bill rio sarcástico.

-¿Por qué tú lo dices?- cuestiono. –Noticias Tomas, no es invencible, tiene un límite y tú ya los cruzaste.-

-Bill yo…-

-Ya no te importa nada.- Continuo –Crees que mi amor soportara verte con alguien mas… crees que mi amor es fuerte y no va a desaparecer…-

-Yo creo en ti Bill.- Por fin hablo el mayor. Bill trago saliva.

-Por lo menos antes.- empezó a hablar –Antes lo ocultabas… si te ibas a acostar con alguien, lo hacías a mis espaldas… pero Tomi, dime ¿Por qué ya no te esfuerzas ni en eso?- el mayor sintió un nudo en la garganta -¿Por qué ya no eres ni capaz de mentirme?-

-Yo…-

-Si me odias solo dilo, no tienes porque seguir conmigo.- Tom se levanto de la cama y esta vez lo sujeto fuerte por los hombros.

-Billa yo no te odio.- Hablo desesperado –Sabes que no es así, yo te amo, eres un ángel para mi… a quien acudir, quien siempre esta ahí.-

-Cállate.- Le ordeno como por tercera vez en la noche. –No soy ángel Tom, soy un humano, un humano que siente, un humano que se canso… un humano que sabe cuando llega el final.-

-¡No es el final!- le interrumpió. Bill rio.

-Perdóname por haber visto el final antes de comenzar.- Tom no respondió, Bill bajo la mirada, cerrando sus puños y trago saliva –Te dije que quería hablar.-

-Estamos hablando.- susurro el castaño bajito, temiendo que cualquier palabra pudiese hacer enfadar al menor.

-David….David me dijo algo.- Levanto la vista, con su mano se limpio rastros de lagrimas –Algo que creo que nos conviene a los dos…- Tom suavizo su agarre, de repente sintiendo un miedo aterrador. Ese tono en la voz de Bill no le gustaba.

-No-no me gusta…ese tono de voz.- Se sincero pero el menor no respondió –Habla.- ordeno -dime ¿Qué dijo David?- El moreno suspiro, entonces cerrando sus puños con fuerza miro fijo al castaño.

-Yo…- Comenzó –Tom…-

-¡Habla!- ordeno. –No te gusta que la gente vaya con rodeos, bueno, a mi tampoco…dime de una buena vez que fue lo que….- Bill le interrumpió.

-Planeo irme de la banda.- Unos minutos de silencio. Como el moreno vio que el castaño no iba a contestar continuo hablando. –Se que… - Iba a dar una explicación, pero cambio de parecer y negó con la cabeza –Lo siento, pero es cierto.-

-….-

Tom no podía emitir palabras, estaba sintiendo algo nuevo para el. Algo que le daba terror, que hacia que sus piernas temblasen sin razón alguna.

-¿Tom?- le llamo, incomodo por el silencio. Ya el punto de que Tom le engañaba había quedado a otro extremo.

-Yo….- El guitarrista se sobo la sien –Bill.- cerro sus ojos respirando profundo. Entonces clavo fijo su pupila en el pelinegro. -¿me estas hablando en serio?-

-¿Qué te hace creer que estoy bromeando?-

Nuevamente el mayor sujeto con fuerza los hombros del menor. Sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo; Bill se sintió incomodo ante ello.

-Dime que no es cierto.-

-No voy a mentir.- Respondió.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te vas?- cuestiono frustrado -¿Qué no era esta la vida que querías? ¿Por qué vas a renunciar a todo?-

-No.- Hablo el menor, había olvidado mencionarle el detalle de que iba a ser "solista"

-¿es por mi?- pregunto -¿te vas por mi?- sus manos se cerraron con mas fuerza. Bill frunció el seño en señal de dolor. -¡respóndeme!- Exigió -¿Te vas por mi? ¿Huyes de mi?- Los ojos del moreno se abrieron.

-¡Yo no estoy huyendo!-

-¡lo estas haciendo!- le grito.

-No seas estupid….-

-Lo se Bill.- Le callo –Que no soy el mejor, que tengo defectos, que puedo ser un maldito, se que lo has dicho… pero Bill, eso no es razón para que dejes la banda…- Una bofetada hizo que el mayor callase. Quedo estático.

-¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué siempre planeas hacerte el importante?-

-Yo…- se llevo la mano a su mejilla.

-Tienes razón Tomi, te amo.- El castaño le miro –Y gran parte de mis decisiones son pensadas en ti.-

-No te va…-

-Pero.- Le interrumpió –No creas que eres el motivo de todas.- El mayor no respondió –Me voy, cierto.- Hablo –Y quizás una parte de mi lo hace por ti… pero.-

-¿pero?- repitió.

-Pero también es por mi.- Hablo –No se que es lo que piensas y créeme, he tratado durante mucho tiempo comprenderte, pero se que es una misión imposible.- Con sus manos se libero del agarre. –Me voy por mi bien Tom, porque no soy dependiente de ti…- Suspiro -esto lo hago para que sepas que no te necesito.-

Un nudo se poso en la garganta del mayor, trago saliva dificultosa, al tiempo que tragaba también su orgullo.

-Pero yo si necesito de ti.- murmuro bajito pero lo suficientemente audible para el pelinegro.

-…-

-Por favor.- Le miro, Bill le desvió la mirada –No te vayas Billa, no me de…-

-Basta Tom.- pidió –No supliques, es patético.-

-Yo…- Cerro sus puños –No me importa si me veo patético, si solo soy un estúpido por rogarte, pero Bill, por favor, no te…-

-Por favor.- Le interrumpió –Si son tus planes pedir perdón, ahórralos, ya no son suficientes.-

-Pero Bill no seas…-

-¿terco?- se le adelanto –¿Soy yo ahora el terco? ¿Soy yo el que ha estado haciendo oídos sordos todo este tiempo?-

-Te aseguro que yo te escucho.-

-No mientas Tom.- replico –Reconozco todas tus menti…-

-¡pero es cierto! ¡Te escucho Billa!-

-De nada sirve que me escuches si no me haces caso.- corto, el castaño tardo en hablar, buscando un argumento valido. –Tom, ve a otra habitación, duerme con Gustav o yo que se… con cualquier puta que se atraviese.-

-¡no planeo irme!- contesto ofendido –Y con la única persona con la que quiero dormir, eres tu mi Billa.- El menor rio sarcástico, hacia unos minutos había estado a punto de follarse a una tipa y ahora le salía con eso.

-Si no te vas tu, me iré yo.- Y se dio vuelta, con pasos largos para llegar mas rápido a la puerta. Pero antes de poder tocar la manilla de la puerta. Los brazos de su hermano le rodearon.

-Por favor.- Le pidió en un hilo –Mi Billy, te lo ruego… No me-

-Suéltame Tom.- He intento zafarse pero el mayor lo atrajo mas contra el, haciéndole girarse de forma brusca –Dije que me suelt…- El castaño atrapo sus labios, los ojos del menor se abrieron como platos, intento separarse, pero cuando sintió la pierna de Tom colarse en medio de las suyas, un escalofrió recorrió su columna, el placentero mariposeo que se posaba en su vientre.

Las manos del vocalista empujaron el pecho desnudo del castaño, en un intento en vano por separarse. El mayor acaricio con su pierna la entrepierna del menor, haciendo que este reaccionase. Un débil gemido escapo de su boca, dándole oportunidad al guitarrista para introducirse en ella. Comenzando un beso apasionado pero forzado para el menor.

-Bas…- murmuro el menor cuando por fin le dejo respirar. Había cedido hasta quedar aprisionado contra la puerta; sus brazos eran sostenidos por el mayor, quien esos momentos le besaba el cuello, comenzando a descender –To-Tom…ah.-

No podía evitarlo, los gemidos escapaban con mayor fuerza al sentir la húmeda lengua de su gemelo. Quien se aprovechaba cada vez más, friccionando su entrepierna, cegándolo con la dosis de placer.

_**No van a estar juntos siempre ¿cierto?**_

Los ojos vidriosos del menor se abrieron al recordar aquella frase. Estaba cayendo en el juego del mayor, se estaba dejando llevar; olvidar su decisión y entregarse de nuevo al camino de la desesperación.

_**Porque el nunca va a comprender**_

_**Que su amor no me hace bien**_

_**Que en las noches de susurros del viento**_

_**Solo puedo llorar en silencio.**_

-Por…por favor.- pidió con un débil hilo de voz el pelinegro, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran en descenso. –basta… basta Tom… No me hagas esto.-

El castaño freno en seco, había jurado que se iban a reconciliar, que después de una noche de sexo todo iba a volver. Pero, en cuanto sintió las frías lágrimas golpear su pecho, vio a Bill. Quien lloraba de forma lastimera.

-Bi-Billa.- susurro y se separo, soltando sus muñecas y sujetando ahora su rostro -¿Por qué…porque Billa?- pregunto –No entiendo.-

-Yo….-

-Antes.- Hablo –Antes solo escuchaba tus gemidos, tus palabras que me daban a entender que éramos felices…. Dime.- pidió -¿Por qué ahora cada vez que intento hacerte mío solo siento tus lágrimas?-

-Porque te pido que te detengas.- susurro –porque no respetas mis decisiones.-

-Pero…- Empezó –Yo creí… nuestra reconc…- El menor le empujo. Sentía su rostro bañado. Estaba más que seguro que todo su maquillaje se había corrido.

-¿crees que es una solución?- Le interrogo -¿crees que después de hacerme tuyo me voy a sentir mejor?- Tom no respondió –ves como revives lo que te digo.-

-Yo…-

-Te lo he dicho, que estoy cansado.- Hablo –Cansado de repetir como una grabadora, de hacer el intento de que las cosas funcionen… - Hubo una pausa donde el menor tomaba aire -¿Cómo puedes pensar en hacerme tuyo?- pregunto -Cuándo hace tan solo unos minutos estaba a punto de estar con otra.-

-Yo no me acost…-

-No.- Acepto Bill –No te acostaste con ella, pero fue solo porque llegue…- Tomo aire –Déjame Tom.- Y le empujo, el mayor intento acercarse nuevamente. -¡por favor!- Exigió. Ahora si el mayor freno.

-Lo siento.- Susurro –Créeme que hago todo lo que esta a mi alcance… quiero cambiar las cosas… quiero, quiero que todo sea como antes.- Bill rio irónico.

-No fui yo quien destruyo nuestro sueño.-

-…-

-Dormiré con los chicos.- Hablo y giro el domo de la puerta –De verdad… yo quise intentarlo.- Y salió de la habitación. El mayor trago de largo, sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban, que pronto cedería a la gravedad.

Se sostuvo contra la puerta, sintiendo el vacio bajo el. La soledad de aquel cuarto le dolía demasiado, el ver que Bill se alejaba a pasos de gigante le destrozaba el alma. Una lagrima silenciosa bajo por su mejilla, entonces mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo la frustración e impotencia circular por sus venas.

-Maldición.- susurro, dejándose caer de rodillas y mirando vagamente el suelo. Su cuerpo dolía, pero sobre todo su pecho. Le dolía como si acabase de perder los mas importante para el. -¿Por qué?- se cuestiono -¿Qué he hecho? ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de que te quiero?- pregunto, mordiendo con mas fuerza su labio y haciendo que de este gotearan unos hilitos escarlata.

Entonces en su cabeza comenzaron a arremolinarse muchos pensamientos, donde todos tenían el mismo eje principal: Bill.

Comenzó a recordar cuando estaban juntos, cuando el menor le sonreía, cuando susurraba contra su oído palabras de amor. Sus ojos se empañaron en más lágrimas y comenzó a culpar a la vida de su cruel destino.

_**I wanted you to know**_

_**I love the way you laugh**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**_

_**I keep your photograph;**_

_**I know it serves me well**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

_**(Quiero que sepas)**_

_**(Que amo la forma en que sonríes)**_

_**(Quiero mantenerte alto y sacar toda tu pena lejos)**_

_**(Guardo tu fotografía)**_

_**(Se que me hace bien)**_

_**(Quiero mantenerte alto y sacar toda tu pena lejos)**_

Bill siempre había sido un enigma para el. Pero siempre pensó, o quiso convérsese de que a pesar todo ello, su relación jamás terminaría. Que el menor jamás le dejaría.

-Porque tú dependías de mí.-

Pero ahora, en la soledad de aquella noche se daba cuenta de una gran verdad: el vocalista podría sobrevivir sin el, podría vivir pensando en que toda su relación fue solo un recuerdo, tan pasajero y ligero que desapareció en cuestión de milésimas. Mientras el, vivirá en las noches recordando que alguna vez lo tuvo en sus brazos, que bajo esas paredes que jamás hablarían resonaron gemidos que profesaban un amor prohibido.

Con algo de pesadez se levanto del suelo. Las ganas de todo habían desaparecido de sus venas. Entonces, se dejo caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Sintiendo la suave tela contra su cuerpo. Suspiro, suspiro como si la vida se le fuese en ellos.

Sus orbes estaban clavados en el techo blanco. La oscuridad lo envolvía todo, pero su cuerpo, su cuerpo temblaba, a pesar de no tener frio; solo temblaba porque sabia que había perdido.

_**Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**(Porque estoy roto cuando estoy solo)**_

_**(Y no me siento bien cuando te vas)**_

Su propia mano se poso en su pecho. Pensando en que así el dolor se mitigaría.

Absoluta mentira, aun dolía, dolía como mil demonios, pesares que quebraban su alma.

-Billa.- Susurro cerrando sus ojos, dejando que las lagrimas marcasen su recorrió hasta la tocar la sabana. -¿en que momento me equivoque?- se cuestiono, recordando con amargura que el mismo se había dada cuenta.

_**You've gone away**_

_**You don't feel me here, anymore**_

_**(Tú te has ido lejos)**_

_**(Y no me sientes, nunca más)**_

Fue cuando el menor le miro, cuando desde lejos le suplico en un mudo detente. Y ¿el? ¿Qué hizo para cambiar aquella mirada?

-Tienes razón. Nuestro amor no era invencible.- se dijo.

Porque le había visto, justo cuando aquella rubia se le ofreció, no, negó con su cabeza, no solo con aquella rubia, sino con las ciento de chicas que se le ofrecían.

Bill le miro, le dijo a través de su pupila: detente. Y aun así, aun cuando sabia que el pelinegro le miraba atento, el siguió, el continuo. Traicionando, destruyendo, quebrantando aquella relación.

Era natural que en algún momento se fuera a cansar. Nadie era tan tonto para seguir una situación así, pero él, tan iluso y tonto creyó que si; que Bill le amaría sin importar cuantas veces le engañara.

-¿Por qué no te escuche?- se dijo. Y recordó los miles te amo que el vocalista le decía; trago saliva.

Ahora ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Dejar que todo acabase? Que se borrase como si nunca existió.

Aspiro profundo. No quería eso, no quería perder a Bill. Aun si seguía siendo egoísta. No quería perder lo que mas amaba en el mundo.

Además ¿Cómo olvidar? ¿Cómo olvidar a una persona que calo tan profundo? ¿Cómo olvidar aquel rostro si era idéntico a él mismo?

Eso era imposible. Bill era un ángel para el, tan hermoso que jamás podría borrarlo.

Su propia mano acaricio su pecho, imaginando en su mente la sensación de la piel del menor. Era suave, tan delicado como el solo. Un débil suspiro se escapo de sus labios, el solo recordar a su gemelo, su perfecto cuerpo bajo el, los gemidos que escapaban de su garganta.

No podía, en definitiva no podía. No perdería a Bill; aun si el pelinegro hoy no quería verle ni hablarle. Haría hasta lo imposible por tenerle de vuelta, por hacerle suyo. Por sentir su aliento chocando contra el suyo.

-Mi Billa.- susurro, cerrando sus ojos. Armando sus planes en como recuperarle. Suspiro, mañana mismo lo buscaría.

Entonces su propia mano se deslizo desde su pecho hasta su vientre. Su mente era muy buena imaginando cosas, por lo que pensar que aquella mano era la Bill no le costo problema.

Gimió ante su propia caricia. Imaginando los besos del menor por todo su pecho, su lengua que se entretenía en sus pezones, lamiendo, chupando y marcando.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, vidriosos y cegados por el placer mismo. Podía ver a Bill frente a el; que le sonreía de la única forma que el podía hacer, jugueteando con su propia lengua, incitándole con su pircing. Sus piernas estaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo, por lo que el menor estaba sobre el.

Comenzó a besarle y él intento tomar el control, pero le fue imposible, pues el menor comenzó a juguetear con su ombligo introduciendo su lengua en el, eso lo hizo arquearse, su cuerpo bañado en sudor.

Pronto el pelinegro descendió, dejando una línea de besos húmedos que solo hacían que mas espasmos recorrieran el cuerpo del castaño. Hasta que al fin, llego hasta el miembro ya endurecido del mayor. Los gemidos resonaron en las paredes. Más aun cuando el menor comenzó a introducirlo en su boca, primero lento, lamiendo de arriba abajo y abajo arriba.

-Ahh…- Escapo de los labios del guitarrista, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza en la cama. Su cuerpo se arqueaba ante cada lamida por parte del vocalista. Bill era bueno en ello, eso le encantaba, siempre tocando el punto exacto, haciéndole gemir como ninguna otra persona. –Bi-Bill… ahh….-

Le menor comenzó a aumentar su ritmo, comenzando a introducir con mas velocidad el falo del mayor, quien gemía mas, hasta que su mano se cerro en los propios cabellos del moreno, marcándole un ritmo a Bill.

En cuestión de segundos, el mayor experimento un orgasmos que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, haciéndole correrse dentro de la boca del menor, quien trago sin impórtale, era la escancia de su hermano.

Entonces se levanto, Tom respira entrecortado, su pecho subía y bajaba aun acelerado; un sudor perlado cubría su cuerpo.

-Es…espera.- pidió el castaño, extendiendo la mano para tocarle. Bill rio, con su propia lengua lamio unas gotas que se habían deslizado por su quijada. Tom quedo ido, su hermano siempre seria para el: la persona más sexi que conociera.

Suspiro cuando el pelinegro se acerco a el, y le dio un suave beso. Sintiendo sus ojos pesados. Entonces pronto todo se hizo borroso, y supo que el sueño había entrado en su cuerpo.

-por favor Billa…- susurro –No te vayas.-

El Bill de sus sueños sonrió y le beso tiernamente la frente, al tiempo que dejaba recostar su cuerpo contra el mayor.

_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again**_

_**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away**_

_**There's so much left to learn,**_

_**and no one left to fight**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

_**(Lo peor ha terminado ya, y puedes respirar nuevamente)**_

_**(Quiero mantenerte alto y sacar toda tu pena lejos)**_

_**(Hay tanto más por aprender) **_

_**(Y no queda nadie para luchar)**_

_**(Quiero mantenerte alto y sacar toda tu pena lejos)**_

-Porque estoy roto sin ti.- fue el pensamiento del mayor en sus sueños.


End file.
